Terror on the Mountain
by raysweetie
Summary: Ghostbusters are in a plane crash.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Terror in the Mountains Authors: Jenn and Susie Disclaimers: We don't own them. The Real Ghostbusters are the property of D.I.C.  
Beta read: by Sandy Copyright: 2004   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Egon sighed as he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. He was working quietly in the lab, or trying to when he heard the banging. His subconscious told him that the guys were playing football downstairs again and he knew that Janine would not appreciate it. He walked downstairs to see what the ruckus was about. As he walked down, he saw that Ray was getting ready to throw a football to Winston.  
  
"Go long, Winston!" Ray cried.  
  
Winston ran towards the front doors of the firehouse. Ray threw the ball and Winston went to dive for it. Slimer suddenly intercepted and accidentally swallowed it.  
  
"SLIMER!" Winston cried. "That was our last football!"  
  
Peter, who was watching the shenanigans from inside his office, laughed. "It's not like you turkeys know how to play real ball anyway," he said as rose to his feet and joined his friends. "Let a pro show you how it's done."  
  
"You're a pro? Ha!" Ray replied as he held Winston back from chasing Slimer. "If you're such a pro, why did you take up ghostbusting instead of talking to scouts at your senior year football game back at Columbia?" he teased.  
"Because, Ray, I couldn't leave my best buds," Peter answered with a smile.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. "If you went pro you could," he said and landed on the floor with a loud smack when Winston got free. "OW!"  
  
Winston chased after Slimer yelling, "SLIMER, GIVE THAT BACK!"  
  
"We better go after him," Ray said as he slowly got up off the floor  
  
"Why?" Peter asked but Ray rolled his eyes and pushed him along.  
  
As the two chased after Slimer and Winston, the phone rang and Janine picked it up. "Ghostbusters!" she snapped.  
  
"Yes... Hello. This is Cyrus Spengler calling. Is my nephew there?" he asked.  
  
"Um…" Janine hesitated. She remembered the last time he called it turned out to be big trouble. "Sure, Dr. Spengler. Just a moment," she said before placing him on hold. "EGON!" she screeched over the guys' yelling.  
  
Egon came down the stairs the rest of the way, looking a little worn-out as he walked over to Janine.  
  
"What are they doing up there?" Janine demanded.  
  
"Not acting their age – that's for certain," Egon replied with a small smile. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's your Uncle Cyrus."  
  
Egon nodded and took the call. "Uncle Cyrus?" he asked. "Is everything all right?"  
Cyrus hesitated for a moment before answering. "Not really, Egon. I have a problem here at the lab. The one in Washington and I would like you gentlemen to come out and take care of it for me," he said.  
  
"You have a ghost problem?" Egon asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I believe that is it," Cyrus said. "I will pay you what I can..."  
  
"Nonsense, Uncle! We'll do it for free," Egon said. "We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
"If that is the case, then you must talk to my friend. He's a pilot and he will take you to your destination. I've already made the arrangements."  
  
Egon nodded. "Very well, Uncle. Thank you," he said. Once they hung up, Egon rang the alarm and the guys came downstairs looking all scruffy from their wrestling. "I trust you three are finished with your game."  
  
The guys exchanged sheepish grins.  
  
"We have a call, gentlemen," Egon said and explained to them what the phone call was about. "Uncle Cyrus said his friend would meet us at JFK airport to catch our flight. He's made all the arrangements. A friend of his came in last night and he's going to take to Washington." Egon looked over at Ray. "I'm sorry, Ray, but apparently our mode of transportation will be on a Cessna."  
  
"A Cessna? Why such a small plane? Egon, what part of Washington? Or do you mean DC? That wouldn't be too bad," Winston said.  
  
Ray was quiet as the color in his face drained. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.  
  
Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Ray. You did it before when we went to see my dad and you can do it again."  
  
"I-I don't know, Peter…" Ray said.  
  
"Sorry, Winston, but Uncle Cyrus' lab is outside Seattle, Washington, not DC," Egon answered.  
  
"Man, a small plane clear to Seattle?" murmured Winston. "That's crazy! It's only a little over six hours on a nice big 767!"  
  
"I didn't want to question Uncle Cyrus' reasoning behind his choice to charter a small plane for us to get from one side of the country to the other," replied Egon, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well, you should've! Egon, are you out of your very large mind? I'm not sure if I can stand Ray's moaning all away to Seattle!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sure I can take it either, man," Winston added, nodding in agreement.  
  
Ray listened to the others talking, wishing that he was far, far away from the firehouse. He sighed as he headed for Ecto and sat down in the back seat.  
  
Egon looked at Ray sitting inside Ecto. The occultist looked like he felt two inches tall. While Peter went off in a huff and Winston went over his locker to start grabbing some gear together, Egon walked over to the soup -up station wagon and put his head inside the open window. "Ray, do you wish to stay behind?"  
  
"No. You might need me. I'll be okay."  
  
"All right then, if you're sure. Do you have anything to read? It may keep your mind off it. You could bring your earphones and some music too," Egon suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that might do it. I've got a bunch of occult magazines I haven't had time to read and some new tapes to listen to. I'll make sure I bring them along. Let's go pack," Ray said as he exited Ecto.  
  
Egon nodded and the two walked inside the firehouse, where Peter and Winston were pulling their gear together. "Peter, did you talk to Janine?" he asked, watching Ray as he ran upstairs to pack.  
  
"Yeah... I told her she was fired."  
  
"PETER!"  
  
"Yeah, I told her what was going on!" Peter said, rolling his eyes. "Going upstairs to pack some stuff?"  
  
"Yes – and Ray's going to take some occult magazines and some music with him. Perhaps if he keeps his mind occupied, he won't be thinking about how small the airplane is."  
  
"That's good thinking, Spengs. Hurry up with getting your stuff together," Peter said.  
  
Egon quickly went upstairs, packed some clothes into a small suitcase, ran back down to get his Ghostbusting gear together and joined the others, who were waiting for him inside Ecto. "Okay, Winston. Let's go. Uncle Cyrus told me that our plane would be departing from Terminal Six, Gate Five."  
  
Winston nodded and drove to JFK. Once they were there, Peter turned to Ray. "Are you sure you still want to go? You can always stay home with Janine and Slimer."  
  
"No. I'll be fine." Ray swallowed and walked inside the airport. The others followed and the group headed towards Security.  
  
"Okay, guys. Gate Five's down this way. My uncle told me the pilot has to leave at one and it's 12:40 now," Egon said once they had gotten through the security line. Once there, Egon found the pilot. "Hello. I'm Egon Spengler of the Ghostbusters. I believe that you're expecting us," he said by way of introduction.  
  
The pilot nodded and shook Egon's hand briefly. "Yeah, I am. Hi. The name's Slim. Now why don't you boys get on the plane and fasten your seat belts? We'll be taking off as soon as I finish checking this baby out."  
  
The guys nodded and got on. Peter looked over at Ray, who was the last to get on. Ray seemed fine until he sat down and the engines started up. Then he felt trapped and sick to his stomach. He bent his head down and moaned loudly as the plane taxied down the runway and took off.  
  
Egon looked over at him. "Raymond, read one of your magazines and put on your headphones."  
  
Ray nodded as he reached for one of his magazines. His stomach still felt off but he managed to open the magazine and read but every few minutes, he moaned.  
  
Peter looked over to make sure he was all right then turned back to Egon. "So, tell us what your uncle said. Why does he need us?"  
  
"He told me that a ghost is haunting his lab in Seattle."  
  
Peter nodded. "Did he by any chance describe it?"  
  
"Yes, he did. It sounds like a Class Five, but I can't be sure until I take a reading."  
  
Peter nodded and turned his head to look out the window.  
  
A couple of hours into the flight, Slim turned around and faced his passengers. "We'll be landing shortly for a refuel, boys. Now's the time to stretch your legs," he said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Ray, did you hear that?" Peter asked he looked over at his friend with a worried expression on his face. The occultist only gave a small nod. Once the plane landed, he was the first off. The others looked at him as he leaned against the wall of a building.  
  
"You okay, man?"  
  
"I will be. I just needed some air. Thanks, Winston."  
  
"Okay, guys. Slim said we have time for a bit of lunch, so let's get a bite to eat."  
  
"If you don't mind, Peter, I'll pass."  
  
"Are you sure, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just wait here."  
  
"Okay. We'll be back soon. Do you want us to bring you something for later in case you change your mind, Tex?"  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. It's your call," Peter said as he and the others left.  
  
Slim walked over to Ray. "You friend Egon told me you hate small planes."  
  
Ray looked away from him, embarrassed. "Sorry. I just can't help it," he mumbled.  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"My cousin Danny was killed in one and…" Ray paused for a moment. "I saw it."  
  
Slim nodded. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "Well, I'm about refueled. We'll be taking off again as soon as your friends get back. See you later."  
  
Ray nodded as he watched Slim head for the Cessna. He then sighed and got on the plane. The others returned a short time later and the plane took off again.  
  
They were about fifty miles outside of Seattle when the plane jerked, rousing Egon, Peter, and Winston from their sleep.  
  
"It must be turbulence," Winston yawned, wearily rubbing his eyes.  
  
Peter looked out the window and his eyes widened in alarm and the color drained from his face when he saw that they were in the middle of a bad snowstorm. He cursed softly under his breath before he turned to face the others. "Guys, I think we're in trouble."  
Ray lifted his head and looked out the window. "We're going to crash and die! Let me off! I don't want to die like Danny!" He began struggling with his seatbelt.  
  
"Egon, calm him down!" Peter barked. "If he gets up now, he'll throw our weight distribution off!"  
  
"Ray, take it easy! We'll be okay," Egon said soothingly.  
  
Ray stopped his struggling with the seatbelt and grabbed hold of Egon, clinging to him with a death grip. Egon tried to free himself, but it was no use. Ray had a vise-like grip on his arms.  
  
Slim tried his best to keep the plane's nose up, but the snow was too heavy on the wings. "We're going down, boys! Get into crash position!" he yelled as the plane hurtled towards the ground.  
  
Ray screwed his eyes shut as he did what Slim told them to do. He heard the pilot frantically talking into the radio's mike as they went down. They hit hard and the last thing that he remembered was hearing the screech of metal ripping apart before exquisite pain blossomed throughout his body. Everything went black.  
  
Slowly, Peter lifted his head, gasping a little from the cold wind whipping around his body. He felt something warm and sticky dripping down the right side of his face. Experimentally, he lifted his hand up to his head and felt blood oozing from a cut he had gotten from the crash. It was dark, hard to see, and his head hurt like hell. He slowly realized that aside from that, he was relatively unhurt – and he was still buckled up in his seat. As he struggled with removing the seatbelt, he called out, "Guys! Answer me! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm here, Peter," Egon replied. "I appear to be unhurt aside from some bruises and minor abrasions. Ray's with me, but he's unconscious."  
  
Peter had finally managed to remove his seatbelt and carefully made his way over his two friends. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes Peter," Egon said, squinting in the little bit of light that they had. He saw the cut on Peter's forehead and frowned worriedly. "Are you okay? You're bleeding," he said as Peter helped him with the seatbelt.  
  
"I'm okay, Spengs. It's not as bad as it looks. You go check on Winston while I check on Ray."  
  
Egon nodded and headed for Winston. "Winston, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Egon. Just help me get this stupid seatbelt off."  
  
Just as Egon was helping Winston to his feet, they heard Peter say, "Guys, come here. It's bad…"  
  
The two slowly walked over to join to Peter and Ray. After he checked Ray over, Peter looked up. "I smell gas. We have to get out of this wreck before it blows."  
  
"Do you think it's safe to move Ray?" Winston asked.  
  
"We've got no choice, I'm afraid. This plane could blow sky-high any moment now," answered Peter. "Give me a hand with Ray, guys."  
  
Winston and Egon nodded as they carefully helped Peter lift Ray up. They slowly moved away from the wreck until they thought they were a safe distance away. Peter hurried back and got the first aid kit from the plane. "Here's the first aid kit, Egon. I'm going to the cockpit and check on Slim. There's a chance that he could still be alive."  
  
Egon nodded and took the first aid kit. A few moments later, Peter returned, his face an alarming gray shade.  
  
"Slim's dead, isn't he?" Egon asked very softly.  
  
Peter nodded slowly as he knelt down next to Ray. "Yeah... His face... Oh God..." He turned away for a moment, swallowing hard.  
  
"Oh no…" Winston said.  
  
"I believe his ribs are cracked… but I will know more when he wakes up," Egon murmured.  
  
"Oh Ray…" Peter sighed.  
  
"Peter, while you were gone, Winston and I decided to go for help."  
  
"Do you think that's wise, Egon?"  
  
"We have no choice. Ray desperately needs medical attention."  
  
"Okay. Good luck."  
  
"We will, Peter - and you and Ray be careful, too. Try to keep him as warm as possible with any clothing or blankets that you can salvage from the plane."  
  
Peter watched the two leave. Looking down at his friend, he said, "Well Ray, it's just you and me. Want to play checkers?" Peter got no answer but then again, he didn't expect to.  
  
"I don't like leaving them there, my man," Winston admitted as he and Egon began hiking down the mountain.  
  
"I don't like the situation either, but we have to find help for them. I don't know how bad Peter's head injury is and I am certain that Ray should not be moved," Egon said  
  
"Even though we've already moved him?" Winston asked.  
  
Egon nodded and sighed. "At the time, it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are?" Winston looked around.  
  
"I'd guess that we're somewhere in the Cascade Mountains, Winston," Egon answered. "Otherwise, I don't have a clue as to our exact location."  
  
Winston nodded, not looking happy with Egon's answer as they continued walking.  
  
"It's freezing," Winston shivered, putting his gloved hands under his armpits to try and keep them warm.  
  
Egon nodded. "Yes, indeed."  
  
As they walked along, Winston thought he heard something but thought better of it. He sighed, figuring he was just freezing and not all with it at least until he heard it again. He gulped as he turned around. "Uh... Egon…"  
  
"What is it, Winston?" Egon asked.  
  
"Don't move. Just turn the other way and run…"  
  
"Why? What is…" Egon stopped walking, turned around and saw a pack of wolves looking down at them. "Winston, don't run away. Stay still and don't move a muscle," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Are you crazy, man?"  
  
"No! Listen to me! Wolves don't usually attack humans, but if you run they will think you are prey and will chase you. So, do as I say and don't move!"  
  
Winston nodded as he saw the wolves head toward them. The wolves sniffed around them and a couple growled but they left, losing interest in them.  
  
Winston breathed a sigh of relief. "You were right."  
  
"I usually am. Now, come on. We've still got a long way to go." Egon saw some bright blue paint in the shape of an arrow painted on a tree trunk and pointed at it. "It seems our luck may have changed for the better. We're on a hiking trail of some sort."  
  
"That might be the best news I've heard all day," Winston said.  
  
They continuing walking down the mountain, trying to go as carefully as possible, but Winston slipped on a patch of ice that was hidden just beneath the newly fallen snow. He let out a yell as he fell and slid down until finally coming to a stop next to a large rock.  
  
"Winston! Winston! Are you okay?" Egon asked when he reached his fallen companion.  
  
Winston slowly opened his eyes, his face twisting painfully. "Oh man, I think I spoke too soon about our luck changing for the better. I think I've sprained my ankle."  
  
"Do you think you can stand on it?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me try." Winston stood up but the pain was too much and he fell back down. "No."  
  
"Can you stand up and lean on me?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Winston, we can't stay here. It's getting colder. Please try."  
  
Winston nodded and with Egon's help he managed to stand. He leaned on Egon and together they headed north.  
  
TBC 


	2. Terror on The Mountain 2

Chapter Two  
  
Peter watched Ray as he moaned and sighed when he reached out to feel Ray's forehead. He was burning up. "Hurry guys! Please hurry." He sighed again, knowing the guys were doing their best. "I need to get some water into you, pal, and I'm not sure how to do it without you choking, so I'm going to have to lift your head." Peter said.  
  
Peter grabbed the water bottle that he had and lifted Ray's head. Carefully, he poured water inside Ray's mouth, watching him carefully to make sure he wouldn't choke. Slowly and gently he placed Ray's head back down. Peter sighed as he felt his forehead again. He was still burning up. "Oh Ray," Peter whispered, "Don't do this to me. Stay with us, okay? We need you. You don't know how bad we do."  
  
Ray didn't answer, he just moaned. Peter felt a sharp pain on his head where he was hit and cringed. "I'm not going to faint," he kept saying to himself. "I'm not going to faint. Ray needs me."  
  
He held Ray's hand, which was freezing cold but his forehead was warm. Oh no, Peter thought as he rubbed Ray's hand. "Come on, buddy. I know that it's cold, but you've got to wake up," Peter said. "You can't stay asleep like this, Ray." Peter suddenly lifted Ray and held him close to his chest in an effort to keep him warm.  
  
He didn't want Ray to slip into a coma while they were out there. Peter sighed. He knew he had to keep himself talking too because he was feeling dizzy. If he kept ignoring himself he might slip into one as well.  
  
"Hey, Ray... Do you remember the time in Columbia when I came home so drunk you and Egon thought I was going to die because of how sick I got from drinking too much booze?" He laughed a little. "I sure didn't forget it…"  
  
Peter was feeling on top of the world. The frat was having a graduation party for him. He couldn't believe it. Someone actually did care that he graduated. His father sure didn't.  
  
At the ceremony, Peter was looking everywhere for his father. When it was over, he ran into Egon and Ray who both hugged him and said congratulations. "Where's Dad?" he asked.  
  
Ray glanced at Egon and sighed. "Um, Peter… Your father's not here," Ray murmured.  
  
"He's not, huh? I should've known," Peter sighed. "Oh well. That's Pops for you."  
  
"Peter…" Egon put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should go out to celebrate."  
  
Celebrating was not on his agenda right now. Something else was and he figured Ray and Egon wouldn't want to get involved with it. "No Spengs, I'll be all right. Listen, I'm just going to go for a walk," he said  
  
The guys nodded. Ray looked down at his feet before Peter hugged them both. "Thanks for being here," he said. "Thanks for caring."  
  
Egon and Ray nodded and Ray had brightened a little. That was when he ran into Jerry from the frat and decided to go join them. That was on his agenda for the evening. It must have been the 12th beer that did him in. He had never drunk that much before, but he didn't care. He just kept drinking and drinking and finally decided to walk back to the apartment that he, Egon and Ray were sharing. He could barely see and he barely remembered how he got there. The next thing he knew, he was throwing up in the bathroom constantly.  
  
Ray had woken up hearing the noise. He went into the bathroom. "Oh gosh, Peter…" he whispered before turning around and yelling, "EGON!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
"No Ray… Don't…" Peter mumbled. He didn't want Egon to see him like this. Hell - he didn't want Ray to, either. As he looked up, he felt his stomach twist violently and he quickly jerked his head back down to the toilet bowl just in time before another stream of vomit fell from his lips. Distantly, he felt someone rubbing his back and realized it was Ray.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked, tears standing in his eyes from being sick.  
  
"Because we're your family, Peter," Ray said. "We're worried about you."  
  
Peter tried to smile but instead threw up again. Ray was still rubbing his back. He couldn't stop throwing up, either. He prayed he didn't have alcohol poisoning because he didn't want to have his stomach pumped.  
  
"Egon, I'm scared. Maybe we should take him to the hospital," Ray said as he looked up at his friend with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"N-No…" Peter choked out.  
  
Egon sighed. "You don't want your stomach pumped, but you may have to if you continue throwing up like this, Peter."  
  
Peter tried desperately to stop. He couldn't, and soon he felt himself being lifted into his Caddy.  
  
"I'll drive. Just make sure he doesn't throw up on his seats," Egon said. "He'll be upset later on if he does."  
  
Ray nodded, still rubbing Peter's back.  
  
"No... No hospital…" Peter moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Peter," Ray said tearfully. "I'm sorry…"  
  
Peter held Ray's hand. "Don't be…" He didn't want the kid feeling guilty.  
  
Peter continued throwing up into some plastic garbage bags Egon had grabbed on their way out the door to the hospital. When they arrived at the ER, the nurse took him straight to a bathroom. When he couldn't stop, they finally put him in a bed and Ray held a bucket for him. Peter never felt so humiliated. Here he was, star quarterback of the football team, and he had a sophomore kid holding a bucket for him to throw up in. Peter swore he'd never get this drunk again. And to make it worse, when the doctor walked in, Peter knew him. He was the team's doctor.  
  
"Oh no," Peter moaned.  
  
"Hello Peter," Dr. Stewart said. "You don't look so well."  
  
"Very funny," Peter managed to get out in between throwing up.  
  
The doctor quickly checked Peter over. "Peter, you have alcohol poisoning, I'm afraid…" he said.  
  
Peter sighed. "Don't do it, Doc... Please…" he moaned.  
  
Ray held his hand tighter and Egon put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"I have to, Peter. We have to get it out of your system," the doctor said. "You're badly dehydrated as it is..."  
  
Peter's eyes watered and he quickly wiped the tears away. Great, he thought, more humiliation.  
  
The doctor patted his back. "We'll go easy on you, but I trust you learned a lesson from this," he said.  
  
Peter nodded the best he could. He didn't remember much of the stomach pump except that he was in the worst pain he felt in his life when they stuck the tube down his throat. He remembered crying and Ray and Egon were there holding his hands.  
  
"You'll be all right, Peter," Ray said.  
  
He remembered Ray was crying with him. When it was over, Peter woke up in a hospital bed but he wasn't sick anymore. Ray was fast asleep in a chair lying on Peter's stomach. Egon was on the other side of him holding his hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Egon asked.  
  
"Surprisingly better, outside of a sore throat," Peter croaked. He watched as Ray, having heard the two talking, slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"The doctor told us that would happen," Egon explained and handed Peter some water.  
  
Peter nodded. "I-I'm sorry for putting you guys through that," he whispered.  
  
Egon put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why Peter? Why did you do it?" Ray asked, holding Peter's other hand.  
  
"Because I didn't care, that's why." Peter's eyes watered. "I just drank and drank and figured it would help my problems go away… My Dad… He doesn't even care…"  
  
"Yes he does, Peter. I know he does," Ray whispered.  
  
Peter sighed. How could he explain it to someone who had a heart like Ray's? "My Dad's whole life is cons, I guess… I just thought that he might for once care about something else for a change," he said. "But I was wrong. But now it's my turn to ask, why did you guys stick with me? You didn't have to. The frat guys didn't."  
  
"Because the frat guys are not your true friends, Peter. If they were, they would have stopped you from drinking in the first place," Egon said. "Like we would have had we known where you were going?"  
  
Peter's eyes watered again. Friends, he thought. He actually had friends? The thought scared him. He never let anybody get close, never, but something in his gut was telling him not to give up on this. Gently, he squeezed Egon and Ray's hand and smiled at them. "Thanks, you guys," he said. "I never thought I'd have friends… No – family - like you."  
  
Egon smiled and hugged him. Ray also hugged him.  
"That's it for drinking," Peter muttered, holding his stomach. "I never want to see another beer again as long as I live."  
  
"I'll remember you said that, Peter," Egon said with a smile.  
  
Peter smiled and closed his eyes, knowing that the guys wouldn't let anything happen to him. He rubbed Ray's back and looked down at his unconscious friend worriedly. "I promise: nothing will happen to you either, Ray. I'll stick by you the way you stuck by me."  
  
He suddenly realized that Ray was shivering as he was burning up. This wasn't good. Hypothermia was setting in. Peter gasped and took Ray's wet clothes off of him and he took his own wet clothes off too. They should have done that from the beginning. The only thing dry was his boxers. He cursed silently because the cargo section where the luggage had been placed was completely trashed and he was too afraid to leave Ray alone to try and see if he could somehow manage to get inside anyway. He grabbed the first aid blanket from the kit and wrapped it around the two of them.  
  
"I won't lose you, Ray," Peter promised. "You have my word. You're not going anywhere." He glanced at Ray as it looked like he was starting to wake up. "Ray?" he whispered.  
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes. He was cold and hot at the same time but everything around him was oddly quiet. He looked at Peter. He seemed to be talking but no sound was coming out. No sound at all. He suddenly grabbed Peter's arms.  
  
Peter's eyes grew wide. "Ray? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Ray began shaking his head. Peter was talking but he couldn't hear him - not a single word of what he was saying. He spoke but didn't hear a word he said. "Peter, I can't hear."  
  
Peter stared down at his friend in disbelief, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Peter, help me! I can't hear!" Ray began to panic. "Peter, I can't hear!"  
  
"Ray, calm down! You may have broken ribs and you could've punctured your lungs."  
  
Ray thrashed around, screaming, "I can't hear! I can't hear!"  
  
Peter didn't know what to do. "Please, Ray!"  
  
"He can't hear you, son."  
  
Peter looked up to see a strange tall man dressed in furs standing in front of them. The man had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a beard. He also had a sled with him. A mule had been pulling it.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Peter.  
  
"No one. Here, let me get you two to warmer shelter."  
  
"Stay away! I mean it."  
  
"Son, you're freezing and so is your friend. Let me help you."  
  
Peter hovered over Ray protectively. Before he could say anything else, he passed out from exhaustion. The strange man first picked Ray up carefully and placed him in his sled. Peter was then placed next to his friend and the man bundled them up warmly.  
  
"Okay Sally, old gal. Let's get home."  
Egon and Winston continued the slow pace. They were both shivering, but Egon finally noticed that he wasn't feeling his toes anymore. "Winston, I have to rest. I can't feel my toes."  
  
"No, Egon. Come on, we have to keep going…" Winston said.  
  
Egon nodded and kept walking with Winston. Finally he collapsed, bringing Winston down with him. "I can't…" he said. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"It's okay, man," Winston replied as he passed out, Egon following shortly afterwards.  
  
Randy Emerson, a small town doctor, was just coming back from ice fishing when he found them a short time later. "What the heck?" He hurried over to them to check their pulses. He saw that they were alive and called in a chopper to take them to his office  
  
Hours later, Egon woke up. He realized that he was wrapped in a blanket and his clothes were hanging up by the fireplace. So was Winston's. Egon suddenly remembered his friend and looked around for them frantically.  
  
"It's okay, Dr. Spengler," Dr. Emerson said, putting a hand on Egon's shoulder. "Your friend is safe. He's in the bedroom with his leg up."  
  
"W-Who are you?" Egon asked. "How do you know me?"  
  
"I'm Randy, Randy Emerson. Some folks call me Doctor Emerson because I'm the town's doctor," he said. "I'm also a rancher, and just because I live in the mountains here doesn't mean I haven't heard of the Ghostbusters," he finished with a smile.  
  
Egon nodded as the doctor felt Egon's forehead. "You're still burning up," he said.  
  
"Burning up? But I am freezing." Egon was shivering.  
  
"Frostbite," the doctor explained. "You both have it – just the beginnings of it, though."  
  
Egon nodded and sighed as he continued shivering. "I cannot seem to get warm."  
  
"You'll feel that way for a while," the doctor said. "I can't let you take a bath. That would put your body into shock, but I'll bring out more blankets. In the morning, I'm taking the two of you to the hospital."  
  
"No!" Egon cried, remembering. "We can't… It's been too long already!"  
  
"What's been too long already?"  
  
"Our friends! We were in a plane crash. Winston, Peter, and I were all right but Peter and Ray stayed at the crash site because Ray was injured and unconscious. Winston fell and hurt himself after we left to find help."  
Randy nodded. "I'll call the sheriff," he said. "They'll search for your friends." He returned a short time later with two steaming mugs in his hands. "The sheriff and his men are going to search for you friends. In the meantime, drink this hot chocolate. It'll help you warm up some."  
  
Egon nodded and silently accepted one of the mugs.  
  
Tom Candy stirred the hot broth he had been heating up and poured it into a bowl. He looked over and saw that the brown-haired man was finally waking up. "Here, son. Drink some of this. It will make you feel better," he said, holding the bowl out.  
  
Peter took the bowl, lifted it to his lips and took a sip. "How long?" he asked.  
  
"How long? Oh, how long were you sleeping, you mean?"  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"I'd say about four days."  
  
"Four days?" Peter put the bowl aside and tried to get up, but Tom held him down.  
  
"Hey! Lie still! You had a bad case of frostbite. I wasn't too sure if I could save your toes but I did."  
  
"And what about Ray?" Peter demanded.  
  
"He'll be fine. He's got a fever but I think we can keep it under control. Three of his ribs were cracked but I've taped them."  
"When Ray woke up, he said he couldn't hear."  
  
"His fever was high. I think that brought on the illusion. He'll be fine, just like you. But you both need rest. I don't have much but you're welcome to it."  
  
Peter watched as the man walked over to Ray. "Do you know who we are?"  
  
Tom turned around to face Peter. "Yes, I know who you are - two men who needed help."  
  
"Our friends... Are they here? They went for help."  
  
"No son, but I'll go out and search for them."  
  
It had been over three hours since Randy Emerson had talked to the police. Egon was sitting out on the porch when the sheriff's car finally drove up. Egon stood up when he saw his uncle get out of the car. "Egon, my boy! Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed over to his nephew.  
  
"I'm fine, Uncle Cyrus. Winston and I are still waiting on word about Ray and Peter. It's been over three hours."  
  
The police officer cleared his throat and looked very uncomfortable. "That's why I'm here, Dr. Spengler. There was an avalanche in the area where you said the plane went down. That plane is buried under a 1000 feet of snow. I'm sorry."  
  
Egon stared at the police officer. "My friends aren't dead."  
  
"There's no way they could have gotten out. We'll search for them, but I don't have any hope that they are still alive," he said.  
  
Egon looked down. "I won't believe it..." was all he said.  
  
A few minutes later, the officer left. Cyrus stared at Egon. "I'm sorry, Egon."  
  
"Sorry for what? My friends are not dead," Egon said.  
  
Cyrus sighed. "I'm glad one of us has strong hope. Where is your friend Winston?"  
  
"He's in the other room," Egon said. "He's resting."  
  
Cyrus nodded and walked inside Randy's house, Egon following him. "You should be resting too. From what I hear, you had frostbite," Cyrus said.  
  
"I have to tell Winston what's going on, and then I will rest. But I really am fine, Uncle," Egon said as they walked into Winston's room.  
  
Winston opened his eyes as the two entered the room. "Hi," he mumbled.  
  
"Hi." Egon sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry to disturb you."  
  
"It's okay," Winston yawned. "I don't know what the doc gave me, but it's strong stuff… I feel like I could sleep for days."  
  
Egon smiled weakly. "Winston… There's something I have to tell you," he said, the smile fading from his lips as he grew serious.  
  
"What is it, Egon?"  
  
"The plane… There was an avalanche..." Egon looked down. "They think that Peter and Ray are dead."  
  
Winston didn't say anything for a minute. "I don't believe it."  
  
"I know. Neither do I," Egon said, but now he was starting to doubt it.  
  
"It would feel different, wouldn't it Egon - if they were gone?" Winston asked. "I mean… My heart would feel - empty."  
  
Egon nodded. "Yes, I know. It still feels as if they're still with us," he sighed. "I just hope we can trust our feelings."  
  
Winston nodded. "We can, homeboy. Going to grab some shuteye," he yawned.  
  
Egon stayed with Winston until he fell asleep again, then he went back on the couch and fell asleep himself.  
  
TBC 


	3. Terror on The Mountain 3

Chapter Three:  
  
Janine Melnitz took out her lunch. Today had been a slow day - not very many calls. She opened up her bag and took out a sandwich. Slimer hovered over her, drooling.  
  
"Slimer, this is mine! If you touch it, so help me I'll…" Janine never got to finish before the green ghost swooped down and took her lunch in one gulp.  
  
"SLIMER!" Janine cried, shaking her fist at the little ghost, who giggled as he went through the ceiling. She grumbled as she walked over to the kitchen, deciding to make some coffee and see if there was anything she could grab from the fridge. After finding some crackers, a jar of peanut butter and a banana, she grabbed a plate, a knife and her coffee mug and headed out to the den to watch TV while eating.  
  
Yawning from boredom, she picked up the remote and turned the television on. She sighed as the news came on, picked up a cracker laden with peanut butter and ate it. She took a sip from her mug to wash it down and was about to put it back onto the table when the newscaster paused for a moment. "Folks, we'll get back to our remote reporter on the scene at the Brooklyn Bridge in just a moment in order to bring you this breaking news item..."  
  
The newscaster cleared his throat and said, "A plane carrying the famous Ghostbusters has apparently crash-landed in the Cascade Mountains outside of Seattle, Washington. The pilot, Slim Jackson, was killed. Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore have been rescued but Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz are still missing. We'll have an update on this breaking news story as soon as we hear more... We now return to our live coverage on the Brooklyn Bridge..."  
  
Janine didn't even realize that the mug she had in her hand slipped through nerveless fingers and fell to the floor, shattering to pieces. She slowly rose to her feet, her face deathly pale as she took the reporter's words in. "SLIMER!" she screeched.  
  
The green ghost peeked down though the ceiling. "Janine?"  
  
"I'm going to Seattle. The guys were in a plane crash and Peter and Ray are missing. Egon may need me."  
  
"Oh no! Slimer come too!"  
  
"Slimer, how am I going to take you?"  
  
"Slimer know a way."  
  
Janine knew it was unless to tell Slimer no. "Okay, but we've got to hurry!"  
  
Slimer nodded as he followed Janine to her car. She drove as quickly as she could to her apartment to grab an overnight bag and some clothes before driving over to the airport. Once at JFK, Janine bought her ticket and was on the next plane heading for Seattle. 'Hold on, guys! I'm coming,' she thought silently as the plane took off.  
  
Meanwhile, Slimer settled himself on the wing of the plane. He had done this before when the guys flew to Arizona and Peter had forbidden him to go.  
  
When Peter woke up from his nap, he saw that Tom had returned. He looked over at Ray who was still sleeping. "Has he been sleeping as long as I have?"  
  
"A little longer. His fever's still high. I gave him something for it but it doesn't seem to be helping. You might want to wake him up."  
  
Peter nodded and went over to Ray, slowly shaking him. "Hey, Tex! Open those baby blues of yours."  
  
"My eyes are not blue, Peter," Ray replied as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Peter's face lifted up. "Ray! You heard me."  
  
Ray frowned, puzzled. "Yeah, I did. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. How do you feel?"  
  
"I hurt like anything. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Son, I need to talk to you for a minute," Tom called out softly.  
  
Peter looked at Tom then back at Ray. "I'll be right back, kiddo."  
  
Ray nodded and closed his eyes again and Peter went over to Tom. "What is it?"  
  
Tom gently put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I went to check where I found you earlier. There's been an avalanche and the plane was covered up. If your friends came back for you, they might've been killed. I'm sorry, son."  
  
Peter turned away to regain control. He knew he had to be strong, for Ray's sake. He turned back to look at Tom. "Thank you for telling me."  
  
"Son, do you want me to tell your friend?"  
  
"No, I should - and the name is Peter, not son."  
  
Tom nodded as Peter walked back in the cabin and walked over to Ray. The occultist could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter, Peter?"  
  
Peter sighed heavily as he sat down on the edge of Ray's bed. "Ray, there's something you need to know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Our plane was covered by an avalanche."  
  
"Did Winston and Egon get out?"  
  
"Yes, they got out of the plane. While you were out they went for help but I'm not sure if they escaped the avalanche."  
  
Ray's face darkened. "Oh no!"  
  
Peter moved closer to Ray and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, they're fine! I know it, and I can feel it. I have it in my gut that they're alive."  
  
Ray nodded but the tears came anyway. He started crying silently, his body wracked with sobs, but the sobbing quickly changed to violent coughing – so violent that he couldn't catch his breath.  
  
"Ray?" Peter rubbed his back.  
  
Ray continued his violent coughing, unable to answer.  
  
"Tom, something's wrong! Ray can't catch his breath!"  
  
Tom hurried over and gave Ray some water. "He's still sick. He needs to take it easy."  
  
Ray eventually stopped coughing and leaned against Peter, exhausted. "I feel like I have the flu," he gasped.  
  
Peter felt Ray's forehead. "You feel warm, Tex, and you probably do."  
  
Ray nodded and closed his eyes, still leaning against Peter's shoulder. "Knew we shouldn't have taken a small plane," he muttered and Peter smiled.  
  
"Here." Tom handed Peter a cool towel. "This should help to bring his fever down."  
  
Peter nodded. "Thanks." He placed it on Ray's forehead and helped him lie back down.  
  
Ray glanced up at Peter, his brown eyes glassy. "I just want to go home." He coughed a few times.  
  
"We will, Tex," Peter assured him.  
  
As time went by, it seemed that Ray was getting sicker and sicker. Peter kept trying to bring his fever down. "I don't know what else to do," he whispered.  
  
"You're doing all you can, son."  
  
"It doesn't feel like I'm doing anything. Why can't we get him to a doctor?"  
  
"Because we're snowed in and we're basically stuck here until spring."  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"Around these parts? At least six to eight weeks, I'm afraid."  
  
"Don't you have anything that will help? Tylenol or something?"  
  
Tom sighed and shook his head. "No, but maybe I can make some more broth. It might help a little."  
  
After the plane landed in Seattle, Janine took a cab and headed straight for the police station with Slimer trailing behind them. Telling the cabbie not to wait, she quickly walked inside the station. "Hello. My name is Janine Melnitz. I work for the Ghostbusters," she said to the dispatch officer.  
  
"Yes, Miss Melnitz. I've been told that Doctor Spengler and Mr. Zeddemore were released from the hospital."  
  
"Thank you. Do you by any chance know where they are now?"  
  
"Yes. They are at Doctor Cyrus Spengler's lab. Here's the address." The officer gave her a piece of paper. "There's a phone over there if you need to call a taxi." She pointed to a nearby phone.  
  
"Thank you." Janine hurried over to the phone, called the local taxi company and waited outside until it pulled up at the curb. She quickly got inside and Slimer joined her before she could tell him no.  
  
"Hey! He can't come in here!" the cab driver exclaimed as he looked at Slimer with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
Janine looked at Slimer. "Slimer, follow the cab. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." The ghost floated outside the cab and hovered around it.  
  
Janine shook her head and handed the cabbie the piece of paper containing the address. "Here's the address. Step on it!"  
  
The driver nodded and left, pulling up to a large building a short time later. Janine paid him and got out, hurrying inside and skidding to a halt at the receptionist's. "Hi, I'm looking for..." she began breathlessly.  
  
"Janine!"  
  
Janine turned around and saw Egon standing in the middle of the hallway. She ran over to him and to her surprise, he pulled her into his arms and started crying silently. She hugged him tightly, saying over and over, "It's okay, Egon. I'm here..."  
  
Days passed and still there was no word about Ray or Peter. The ghost they were asked to bust was the last thing on Egon's mind, but now he was at his uncle's lab looking for it. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it. Janine had come along to help.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Janine."  
  
"Hey, no problem! Let's just get that ghost so we can deal with more important things"  
  
"Yeah - like finding Peter and Ray."  
  
Ray was still coughing hard and Peter didn't like the sound of them. They were very harsh – almost sounding like a mule's bray. "What if he has pneumonia?" Peter whispered to Tom. "That could be fatal! I want to get him to a hospital."  
  
"We can't until the snow melts enough to try," Tom said. "I've made some more broth that might help him – if we can get him to swallow it."  
  
Peter nodded and sighed. Ray's face was red and his cheeks looked swollen. "We better try."  
  
Tom nodded as he gave the bowl to Peter.  
  
"Come on, Tex. Take a little for me," Peter murmured persuasively. He managed to get a little in Ray, but most of it spilled onto the sick occultist. Peter sighed, placing the towel on Ray's forehead again. Ray shivered but he still felt warm.  
  
"Stay with me, kiddo," Peter said. "We made it this far."  
  
"Peter?" Ray asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah, Tex?"  
  
"I just wanted… to say... I love you guys…" Ray's eyes watered and he coughed once.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Peter said. "It's not time to say goodbye."  
  
"You guys were always there for me…" Ray coughed again, ignoring Peter. "Y-You were my big brother, Peter… I love you."  
  
"Damn it Ray, I won't listen to this! You're not a quitter! What kind of big brother would I be if I let you go now?" Peter asked.  
  
"So sick…" Ray muttered tiredly, his eyes watering again.  
  
"I know you are, kiddo," Peter said, pulling him closer. "But you'll get better. I promise."  
  
Ray nodded and coughed harder. He slowly closed his pain-filled eyes.  
  
Peter pulled him close, praying for a miracle. He sighed as he took Ray's temperature again. He cursed softly at the reading: 104. This wasn't good. Any higher and they were going to have to worry about brain damage. He helped Ray lay back down on the bed and watched as he fell asleep. "Please... If there is a God out there... Please don't let him die," Peter whispered tearfully.  
  
After the plane landed in Seattle, Janine took a cab and headed straight for the police station with Slimer trailing behind them. Telling the cabbie not to wait, she quickly walked inside the station. "Hello. My name is Janine Melnitz. I work for the Ghostbusters," she said to the dispatch officer.  
  
"Yes, Miss Melnitz. I've been told that Doctor Spengler and Mr. Zeddemore were released from the hospital."  
  
"Thank you. Do you by any chance know where they are now?"  
  
"Yes. They are at Doctor Cyrus Spengler's lab. Here's the address." The officer gave her a piece of paper. "There's a phone over there if you need to call a taxi." She pointed to a nearby phone.  
  
"Thank you." Janine hurried over to the phone, called the local taxi company and waited outside until it pulled up at the curb. She quickly got inside and Slimer joined her before she could tell him no.  
  
"Hey! He can't come in here!" the cab driver exclaimed as he looked at Slimer with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
Janine looked at Slimer. "Slimer, follow the cab. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." The ghost floated outside the cab and hovered around it.  
  
Janine shook her head and handed the cabbie the piece of paper containing the address. "Here's the address. Step on it!"  
  
The driver nodded and left, pulling up to a large building a short time later. Janine paid him and got out, hurrying inside and skidding to a halt at the receptionist's. "Hi, I'm looking for..." she began breathlessly.  
  
"Janine!"  
  
Janine turned around and saw Egon standing in the middle of the hallway. She ran over to him and to her surprise, he pulled her into his arms and started crying silently. She hugged him tightly, saying over and over, "It's okay, Egon. I'm here..."  
  
Days passed and still there was no word about Ray or Peter. The ghost they were asked to bust was the last thing on Egon's mind, but now he was at his uncle's lab looking for it. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it. Janine had come along to help.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Janine."  
  
"Hey, no problem! Let's just get that ghost so we can deal with more important things"  
  
"Yeah - like finding Peter and Ray."  
  
Ray was still coughing hard and Peter didn't like the sound of them. They were very harsh – almost sounding like a mule's bray. "What if he has pneumonia?" Peter whispered to Tom. "That could be fatal! I want to get him to a hospital."  
  
"We can't until the snow melts enough to try," Tom said. "I've made some more broth that might help him – if we can get him to swallow it."  
  
Peter nodded and sighed. Ray's face was red and his cheeks looked swollen. "We better try."  
  
Tom nodded as he gave the bowl to Peter.  
  
"Come on, Tex. Take a little for me," Peter murmured persuasively. He managed to get a little in Ray, but most of it spilled onto the sick occultist. Peter sighed, placing the towel on Ray's forehead again. Ray shivered but he still felt warm.  
  
"Stay with me, kiddo," Peter said. "We made it this far."  
  
"Peter?" Ray asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah, Tex?"  
  
"I just wanted… to say... I love you guys…" Ray's eyes watered and he coughed once.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Peter said. "It's not time to say goodbye."  
  
"You guys were always there for me…" Ray coughed again, ignoring Peter. "Y-You were my big brother, Peter… I love you."  
  
"Damn it Ray, I won't listen to this! You're not a quitter! What kind of big brother would I be if I let you go now?" Peter asked.  
  
"So sick…" Ray muttered tiredly, his eyes watering again.  
  
"I know you are, kiddo," Peter said, pulling him closer. "But you'll get better. I promise."  
  
Ray nodded and coughed harder. He slowly closed his pain-filled eyes.  
  
Peter pulled him close, praying for a miracle. He sighed as he took Ray's temperature again. He cursed softly at the reading: 104. This wasn't good. Any higher and they were going to have to worry about brain damage. He helped Ray lay back down on the bed and watched as he fell asleep. "Please... If there is a God out there... Please don't let him die," Peter whispered tearfully.  
  
TBC 


	4. Terror on The Mountain 4

Chapter Four  
  
Egon, the ghost is coming!" Janine called out, her ion gun ready.  
  
Egon turned around and got his pack ready. He saw the large and slimy blue object heading his way and he fired, Janine also firing. Once the beams had the ghost, he called out, "Janine, the trap! Hurry!"  
  
Janine quickly stepped on the trigger and the ghost was sucked in. "Okay, that sucker's in there lock, stock and barrel," she said as she picked up the smoking trap and gave it to Egon.  
  
Egon took the trap from her and sighed. "Thanks, Janine."  
  
Uncle Cyrus, who had been watching from a safe distance, came over to them. "Good job, my boy. You too, young lady," he said with a smile. "I will pay you, of course."  
  
"I told you, Uncle. You don't have to," Egon said.  
  
"Yes, but you came here at what cost? Your friends' lives? I think I owe you something," he said.  
  
"My friends are not dead!" Egon exclaimed.  
  
Cyrus nodded and sighed. Without another word, Egon and Janine went to see Winston who was still resting up his ankle. "I heard you two did a great job," he said. "Wish I could've helped."  
  
Egon smiled. "It's okay. You need your rest."  
  
Winston nodded and yawned.  
  
"Doctor Spengler?"  
  
Egon turned around to see the sheriff at their door with his hat in his hands next to his Uncle. Egon didn't like the look on his face. "May I help you?" he asked.  
  
The sheriff nodded. "I've been helping my officers at the scene, and I thought you should know what we found."  
  
Egon sat down on Winston's bed and he squeezed Egon's shoulder.  
  
"We found this," the sheriff said. He handed Egon a scarf - Ray's scarf, the one that his Aunt Lois had knitted him for Christmas last year. Egon nodded. "We also found this," he said and handed Egon Peter's golden pocket watch - a gift from his father.  
  
Egon sighed. "You're not giving up." It was a statement more than a question.  
  
The sheriff nodded. "We have to. Our town can only afford so much search and rescue and we're not even halfway finished with the snow yet. Unless you're willing to pay the amount for us to stay out there, it's a closed case."  
  
"Closed case?" Egon jumped up and almost hit the sheriff. "Those are our friends out there! Don't you be calling them a closed case!" he snapped.  
  
Cyrus pulled Egon away from the sheriff. "Take it easy, Egon," he said.  
  
"But Uncle…"  
  
"The sheriff is correct," Cyrus replied, "It's been several days. Even if they weren't there… There's simply no chance of survival."  
  
Egon stared at his uncle and the sheriff. They couldn't be telling him that two of his closest friends in the world were dead. He glanced at Winston and Janine. Neither one knew what to say. Even Slimer was very quiet as he looked down at the floor.  
  
This time it felt different, and Egon could tell Winston felt the same way. He glanced at everyone and took off. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it had to be anywhere else but that room for right now.  
  
"Egon, come back!" Janine shouted.  
  
Peter was up the next day. After giving Ray some broth, he went outside. He decided to look around to see if maybe there was a way through the snow. Tom stood by the door and stared at him. "Son, I know you want to get help for your friend but I promise he'll be okay."  
  
"How do you know? Are you a doctor?"  
  
"I used to be but that was a long time ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tom turned away. "It's not important." He walked back into the cabin.  
  
Peter went after him. "What do you mean it's not important? Ray's life might depend on you!"  
  
"I lost a patient but that was a long time ago."  
  
"You lost a patient?"  
  
Tom stared at Peter. "Doctors lose patients. It's, unfortunately, a hazard of the profession. I'll do my best to save your friend."  
  
"Peter! Peter!"  
  
Peter nearly knocked Tom over as he ran in to his friend. "Ray, it's okay! I'm here."  
  
Ray looked up at Peter. "I thought you left."  
  
"No, I'm right here."  
  
"Egon and Winston are dead. I know they are."  
  
"No, Ray. I feel that they are all right."  
  
"No." Ray closed his eyes and began to breathe rapidly.  
  
Tom rushed over. "This doesn't make sense! His fever should be going down!"  
  
"What did you give him anyway?" Peter asked.  
  
"A homemade remedy, but it works all the time!" Tom cried. "Well it's not working now!" Peter snapped. Ray's fever was getting worse and Peter held him close. "Please Ray," he whispered. "I won't lose you."  
  
"P-Peter?" Ray whispered.  
  
"I'm here, buddy." Peter tried to keep his eyes from watering. That wasn't his way, but he was too worried about Ray.  
  
Tom handed him another cold cloth. "Since the frostbite's gone now, I think it's safe to put him in a cool bath," he said.  
  
Peter nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
They carried Ray to Tom's bathtub and turned the water on. Peter helped Tom put Ray in the bathtub. Ray's eyes blinked open.  
  
"So cold…" he said, shivering.  
  
"I know, buddy, but you're burning up. We have to get your fever down," Peter said, slowly pouring water onto Ray's hair as he shivered.  
  
Egon hadn't gone far when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He realized it was Janine. "Why are you here?" he muttered.  
  
"I think you need me."  
Egon shrugged. "Just leave me alone, Janine."  
  
"Forget it, Egon!" Janine exclaimed. "We're in this together. Peter and Ray are my friends too, in case you've forgotten."  
  
Egon sighed. Finally, he couldn't help himself any longer. He started sobbing and Janine took him into her arms. "They're gone, Janine," he whispered. "Peter and Ray are… are… gone!"  
  
"Hey... That still might not be true. Just because the sheriff is giving up hope doesn't mean we have to."  
  
Egon sighed. "You are right once again, Janine." He slowly pulled away from her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To search those mountains myself if I must," Egon replied. "I won't them starve or freeze to death out there behind a snow bank." He paused for a moment. "And if they are dead, I'll bring back their bodies for a proper funeral."  
  
Janine stared at him. "Egon, you're crazy! A professionally trained search team couldn't find them because of the snow out there! What makes you think we will?"  
  
"I'll find them, or I'll die trying."  
  
Janine reached out and put a hand on Egon's shoulder. "Egon, don't think I'm not with you, because I am, but do you know what Peter would say about now?"  
  
Egon's lips curled up in a slight smile. "Yes. He would say for someone that's so smart, I am acting very foolish."  
  
Janine nodded. "Please, Egon. It'll be spring soon. Let's at least wait until this latest snow fall melts. Then we'll go look for…well, for whatever we find out there, okay?"  
  
Egon nodded, sighing as he stared out the window. Janine placed her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
Winston joined them a short while later, briefly closing his eyes and praying for a miracle. He wasn't sure if he could handle Egon if Peter and Ray hadn't made it through everything. If they were both gone, he knew that it would kill Egon. They were two of his best friends. He knew that he was one of Egon's friends too, but Peter and Ray had been there for him since college. They were his family.  
  
The three of them headed for bed a short while later.  
  
Ray was shivering even more as Peter poured the cool water over him. "Come on buddy, I know you're cold, but stay with me, okay?" he murmured. "Tom, he doesn't look good at all. Maybe we should take him out."  
  
Ray stared at Peter, too sick to even care. Tom put his hand on Ray's forehead. "He's still too hot. It's no wonder he's shivering," he sighed. "The bath's good for him. I washed the rest of his clothes and I also have some clothes he can put on once he's out. I put them by the door."  
  
Peter nodded. "Thanks." He felt Ray's forehead again and Tom was right. Ray was burning up even more.  
  
"S-Scared…" Ray coughed.  
  
Peter held Ray's hands. "Oh Ray, I know, but you've made it this far. We can't give up hope. By the way, kiddo, love your boxers," he murmured.  
  
Ray only shivered more. He hadn't even caught onto Peter's joke.  
  
Peter was really scared now. Usually he could get a smile or something from Ray, even when he was this sick, but this time he couldn't. He saw a tear slide down Ray's cheek. Peter hugged him. "I know, Tex. I know you feel awful and I know you're scared," he whispered. "But your big brother will be with you the whole time, okay? I won't lose you, Ray. I repeat, I will not lose you. I love you, Ray, and you can't leave me." He hugged Ray tighter, praying for a miracle.  
  
Tom watched the two men for a long time. He knew Ray's fever would break soon. He noticed that Ray was sweating - that was a good sign. "Okay, it's time to take him out. We can get him dry and then into something warm."  
  
Peter nodded as he helped Tom with Ray, who looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry for being such a pain, Peter."  
  
"Ray, you're not a pain... Well, at least most of the time you're not."  
  
Ray rewarded Peter with a slow smile. "Do you think we'll ever get found?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Hey, come on! We're Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz. You better believe that they'll find us!"  
  
Tom walked over to the door and looked outside for a moment before turning around to face the two men. "I think I might be able to get through with my mule. In the meantime, keep giving your friend this broth. It'll help get him stronger - and you drink some too."  
  
Peter nodded as he took Ray and held him in his arms. "Here, buddy. Drink this... It'll help..."  
  
Ray gulped and winced. "P-Peter... Throat hurts too much..." he croaked.  
  
"I know, Tex, but this will help it. please do it, for Uncle Peter?" Peter whispered trying to lighten things up. Ray nodded and finally drank some, "Please hurry guys," Peter whispered.  
The next day, Winston hobbled into Egon's room and saw that Egon was quickly pulling a pair of pants and a heavy sweater over long-johns. "You're going out, aren't you?"  
  
"I have to, Winston. Please understand. I have to find them."  
  
"I know, man, but I can't help worrying."  
  
"I know," replied Egon as he put on his parka and then snowshoes. "But I just can't stay here and wait any longer."  
  
Winston nodded as he placed his hand on Egon's arm." Just be careful."  
  
"I will - and thanks, Winston. Winston?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look after Janine."  
  
Winston nodded as he watched Egon leave.  
  
Once outside, Egon looked around. "Okay, the powers that be; help me find my friends. Please give me a sign of some sort." He started walking, silently hoping for something to happen, but there was nothing. He sighed, shook his head and continued walking down the trail.  
  
Ray was getting worse, not better, and Peter was never so worried in all his life. "Please Tex, be okay... I need you to survive this, buddy," he whispered as he force-fed his friend some broth, but Ray's cough grew harder and harder.  
  
Peter tried keeping Ray awake and also tried staying awake himself. His eyes watered in frustration as he felt Ray's forehead and knew that his fever was going up again. Even though he wasn't religious by a long shot, he silently found himself praying for a miracle to happen.  
  
Egon continued to walk on the snow, his snowshoes keeping him from sinking. He blinked in surprise when he saw a figure coming towards him. His heart leapt, hoping that it was one of his friends but it sank when he saw it was only an old man leading a mule.  
  
"Hey, sonny. I need some help. I've got two men back at my cabin. One of them is pretty sick and needs medical attention."  
  
Egon grasped the man's shoulders. "Do you know their names?"  
  
"Yeah. The brown haired man called the sick one Ray and I think his name was Peter."  
  
Egon wanted to let out a whooping cheer, but instead he said, "Please take me to them."  
  
"I will, but first we need to get the sheriff to get a chopper in."  
  
Peter listened to the sound of Ray's labored breathing. The man's fever kept shooting up and down and Peter feared the worst. "Hang in there, Ray." He looked up when he heard another sound that made his heart leap with hope. "Ray, it's a chopper! They're coming. Hang on, kid. It won't be long now."  
  
Ray squeezed Peter's hand a little bit. He wanted so badly to go home. Ray's eyes watered hoping it was real this time.  
  
Egon stared out the window of the chopper, looking for the cabin. "There it is!" he yelled, pointing down at the ground. The pilot landed a short distance away from it and Egon yanked the door open and jumped down, moving as quickly as he could in the snow. "Peter! Ray?" he cried as he jerked the door open.  
  
Peter turned around at the sound of Egon's voice. Happy tears stood in his eyes as he rose to his feet to greet his friend. Egon hugged Peter so tightly it nearly made him lose his breath.  
  
"Uh, Egon… Uncle Petey needs to breathe!" Peter wheezed.  
Egon nodded as they broke the embrace and looked down at Ray. "We've got to get him to a hospital quickly. The chopper's ready to go."  
  
Peter nodded as the two of them carefully picked Ray up. "Lead the way, Spengs."  
  
The two took their sick friend out to the waiting helicopter. When they were all settled in, the pilot took off for the hospital, calling ahead on his radio to let the trauma team know that he had a patient in serious condition with him.  
  
The pilot landed the copter on the roof, where the waiting emergency staff quickly rushed Ray to the emergency room. Egon and Peter followed them until they were told they had to wait in the nearby waiting room.  
  
"Peter, I'm going to call my uncle and Winston. I want to let them know I found you and Ray. Will you be all right till I get back?" Egon asked.  
  
"Sure, Egon. I'll be fine," Peter answered softly as he sat down.  
  
TBC 


	5. Terror on The Mountain 5 Final Part Ho...

Chapter Five  
  
Peter was up the next day. After giving Ray some broth, he went outside. He decided to look around to see if maybe there was a way through the snow. Tom stood by the door and stared at him. "Son, I know you want to get help for your friend but I promise he'll be okay."  
  
"How do you know? Are you a doctor?"  
  
"I used to be but that was a long time ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tom turned away. "It's not important." He walked back into the cabin.  
  
Peter went after him. "What do you mean it's not important? Ray's life might depend on you!"  
  
"I lost a patient but that was a long time ago."  
  
"You lost a patient?"  
  
Tom stared at Peter. "Doctors lose patients. It's, unfortunately, a hazard of the profession. I'll do my best to save your friend."  
  
"Peter! Peter!"  
  
Peter nearly knocked Tom over as he ran in to his friend. "Ray, it's okay! I'm here."  
  
Ray looked up at Peter. "I thought you left."  
  
"No, I'm right here."  
  
"Egon and Winston are dead. I know they are."  
  
"No, Ray. I feel that they are all right."  
  
"No." Ray closed his eyes and began to breathe rapidly.  
  
Tom rushed over. "This doesn't make sense! His fever should be going down!"  
  
"What did you give him anyway?" Peter asked.  
  
"A homemade remedy, but it works all the time!" Tom cried. "Well it's not working now!" Peter snapped. Ray's fever was getting worse and Peter held him close. "Please Ray," he whispered. "I won't lose you."  
  
"P-Peter?" Ray whispered.  
  
"I'm here, buddy." Peter tried to keep his eyes from watering. That wasn't his way, but he was too worried about Ray.  
  
Tom handed him another cold cloth. "Since the frostbite's gone now, I think it's safe to put him in a cool bath," he said.  
  
Peter nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
They carried Ray to Tom's bathtub and turned the water on. Peter helped Tom put Ray in the bathtub. Ray's eyes blinked open.  
  
"So cold…" he said, shivering.  
  
"I know, buddy, but you're burning up. We have to get your fever down," Peter said, slowly pouring water onto Ray's hair as he shivered.  
Egon went out to the hall and anxiously punched his uncle's number. He tapped his foot on the floor, waiting impatiently as the phone kept ringing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard someone pick up the receiver.  
"Hello? Doctor Cyrus Spengler speaking. May I help you?"  
  
"Hello, Uncle Cyrus. It's me. We found them and we're at the County Hospital. Peter is fine, but Ray has a very high fever. The doctors are trying to get it down. Please tell Winston and Janine," Egon said.  
  
"Yes, of course, my boy." There was a pause before Cyrus softly added in, "Egon, how are you holding up?"  
  
Egon smiled, grateful for his uncle's concern. "I'm doing well, Uncle Cyrus. I'm just glad we found them."  
  
"I'll tell your friends and we will be over soon. You and your friends take care."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Cyrus."  
  
Egon hung up the phone and went back to Peter who was looking out the big picture window. "Are you okay?"  
  
Peter didn't turn around. "Yeah. I'm just waiting to hear something."  
  
"Uncle Cyrus, Winston, and Janine are on their way."  
  
"Good. I just hope Ray's around when they get here."  
Egon put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Peter... Ray's going to be okay."  
  
"How the hell do you know that? You're not that type of doctor."  
  
"Because I know Ray," Egon murmured.  
  
Peter silently took in his friend's words and nodded slowly. Egon was about to say something else when a nurse came in the room.  
  
"Your friend's fever is finally responding to the antibiotics. The doctor said after a few days of rest, he should be fine," she told them.  
Peter smiled. "Thank you. Can we see him now?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "He's in Room 320. If you'll excuse me, please," she said before leaving.  
  
Egon turned towards Peter. "Now that Ray is out of danger, how are you holding up?  
  
"I'm tired - very, very tired. I honestly thought I was going to lose the kid."  
  
Egon's eyebrow rose. "Peter, Ray's not a kid."  
  
"I know, Egon, but sometimes I feel like his protector."  
  
Egon chuckled. "Come on. Let's go see him."  
  
Peter nodded as they headed over to Ray's room. When they entered, they saw that Ray was sleeping peacefully. He was covered up, but to Peter's relief, he was only hooked up to an IV.  
  
"You know something, Egon?" Peter asked as they sat down next to Ray's bed.  
  
"Yeah, Peter?"  
  
"Ray might not be a kid anymore, but right now he kind of looks like an angel."  
  
Egon nodded, smiling. "Yes. I suppose he does," he said as he gently put his hand on Ray's forehead.  
  
Ray stirred a little at Egon's touch while Peter held Ray's hand. "Come on, kid," Peter said."  
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Peter smiled. "Hey, kiddo."  
  
Ray smiled weakly. "H-Hi Peter," he choked. His throat was still very sore from all the coughing.  
  
Egon reached over for the pitcher placed on the nightstand next to the bed and poured some water into a cup. He placed a straw into the cup and held it for Ray, who drank thirstily. Egon slowly pulled the cup away. "Ray, slow down before you choke."  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.  
  
"Better," he said. "Not by much, but I'm okay…"  
  
Peter rubbed his hand, smiling.  
  
"Peter, I just… I wanted to say thank you… You saved my life…" Ray whispered.  
  
"You did most of it yourself, kiddo, and I knew you wouldn't leave me. You sure gave me quite a few scares out there."  
  
Ray nodded. "I-I remember everything..."  
  
Peter pulled Ray into his arms for a hug  
  
Egon smiled and hugged the both of them. "Raymond, you'll see Winston soon too. He wrenched his ankle pretty badly but he's okay," he explained.  
  
Ray nodded. "O-Okay…." His eyes started closing.  
  
"Go back to sleep, kid," Peter said with a smile.  
  
Ray nodded and closed his eyes. A few hours later he woke up, feeling very hungry. He wondered how long it had been since he had last eaten.  
"Hey, Ray! Glad to see you awake. How do you feel?"  
  
Ray turned in the direction of the voice and saw Winston sitting down on the chair with his crutches by his side.  
  
"I'm getting better. Right now, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."  
  
Winston laughed. "You mean to tell me you would actually eat the food here?"  
  
Ray slowly sat up and smiled at him. "I really could go for a pizza," he admitted.  
  
Winston laughed again. "Well, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Winston?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry you got hurt."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."  
  
"Was the pilot's family told about his death?"  
  
Winston shook his head. "He didn't have any family. As soon as the snow on the mountain clears up so they can find his body, he'll be taken back for a proper funeral."  
  
Ray nodded and yawned as he lay back down. Winston fixed the covers for him and he smiled. "Thank you," he said, yawning again, "Thank you for being here."  
  
Winston smiled. "Ray, we thought you were gone…" He closed his eyes. "You're our brother, Ray, no matter what. You'll always be our brother. If we were to lose you, I don't know what we'd do - Peter especially. He's like your big brother and I know how tight you two are, and he was worried sick about you, buddy."  
  
Ray held Winston's hand as he spoke. "We all were worried sick about you. Ray, you hold the team together. Peter says you're the heart of the Ghostbusters, and that's the truth, man. We don't know what we'd do without you."  
  
Ray gave Winston a weak hug, which he returned. "Ray... Man, you need your rest."  
  
"I'm not tired, Winston… I keep…" Ray closed his eyes.  
  
"You keep what?" Winston asked curiously.  
  
"Having nightmares about the crash," Ray whispered. "Bad nightmares... We're going down and Peter is hurt… or worse… Then I see you guys…" He shivered. "And I'm the only one who makes it, but I can't do anything about it…"  
  
"It was only a dream, Ray. You guys are all fine."  
  
The two looked up to see Janine enter the room with a tray. "I met the orderly on the way here and I told him I would bring you your food. I hope you're hungry."  
  
"Yeah I am. Is it pizza?"  
  
Janine looked at the food and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. It's tomato soup, a cheese sandwich and pudding."  
  
Ray made a face. "You know... Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore."  
  
Janine placed the tray down on the nightstand. "Well, eat it anyway. Egon's been talking to the doctor and if you eat and get stronger, you might be able to leave either tomorrow or Friday."  
  
Ray smiled at her, took the spoon and began to slurp his soup.  
  
Peter and Egon walked in just then. "See, Mama? I told you our boy was doing fine. He's slurping his soup," Peter said to Egon with a smirk.  
  
Egon ignored Peter and walked over to Ray. "Ray, I talked to the doctor."  
  
"Yeah... Janine told me I might get out of here tomorrow or Friday."  
  
"Then we can catch a plane and go home," Peter muttered.  
  
Ray grew still at Peter's words. "I don't know if I can," he murmured slowly.  
  
Winston quickly explained the dreams Ray had been having to the others.  
  
"It'll be a big plane, Ray. It'll be okay. I promise - and I've never broken a promise to you," Peter said after Winston finished speaking.  
  
Ray nodded. The nurse came in a short while later and told them visiting hours were over.  
  
"Okay. Ray, we'll see you in the morning," said Egon. They all turned to leave and Janine gave him a kiss. Ray smiled and rubbed his cheek as he watched his friends leave. Soon after the guys left, he fell asleep. That night, Ray had nightmares again but this time he wasn't afraid. This time, he dreamed that he saved everyone.  
  
The next morning, the guys were ready to go. Ray had everything packed and slowly sat up in his bed. He smiled when Peter and a nurse came in with a wheelchair.  
  
"Hey, Tex!" Peter exclaimed with a grin. "How's our boy doing?"  
  
Ray blushed. "Peter!" he complained. "I'm fine."  
  
The red-haired nurse smiled. Ray returned the smile, realizing that she reminded him of Janine a little bit. "Your chariot awaits," she said.  
  
Ray frowned because he didn't want to get in a wheelchair.  
  
"Come on, Ray. You know the drill," Peter said. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."  
  
Ray nodded. The others were waiting for them outside in a taxi. Egon helped him from the wheelchair.  
  
"Honest, guys! I'm fine!" Ray protested.  
  
"Raymond, we were all very worried about you," Egon said. "Let us wait on you a bit."  
  
"Yeah Tex," Peter said. "It's not every day you get waited on by the famous Doctor Venkman."  
  
Ray laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, guys."  
  
Everyone smiled as the taxi drove away and eventually brought them to the airport. Ray was a little shaky when they sat down at the gate's waiting area.  
  
"Ray, we'll be fine," Egon promised. "I assure you."  
  
Ray nodded. A little while later, they went to board the plane and Ray stepped back. "I-I'm not going…" he whispered.  
  
"Ray, it's gonna be okay. It's a big plane," Winston said.  
  
"It's not that, Winston."  
  
Winston's eyebrows rose.  
  
Ray blushed. "Yes, I do admit I'm scared a little, but I can't just leave without thanking the man who saved Peter and me. If it hadn't been for him, we might've died out there."  
  
Egon nodded. "I agree with you, Ray. We should go and thank him. After all, he's the one that led me to you and Peter."  
  
"Okay, then. We'll rebook our flight. Let's go find Mr. Tom Candy," said Peter.  
  
Once back at the lab, Egon located his uncle. "Uncle Cyrus, do you know if there's a way to go up to where we were?"  
  
"The only way up this time of year is by flying or snowshoeing, if you're crazy enough to. Why?"  
  
"We want to thank the man who saved Ray and Peter."  
  
"You can rent a chopper in town."  
  
"Thanks." Egon joined the others, saying, "Come on, guys. We can rent a chopper in town."  
  
When they arrived in town, they happened to find the very man they were looking for. He was standing in front of a store window and Ray went up to him. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, kid. Nice to see you on your feet."  
  
"I want to thank you for saving Peter and me."  
  
"Don't need to thank me, kiddo. Well, I'd best be leaving now. You and those friends of yours take care."  
  
Tom Candy turned around and walked down the road. The Ghostbusters watched as he walked away. Suddenly a blizzard surrounded the man and he disappeared into it.  
  
Ray's mouth fell open. "Peter, he was a ghost! We were saved by a ghost!"  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Somehow, that makes sense in our line of work."  
  
"You know, Peter, I don't think that had anything to do with it. Maybe the library can tell us about Tom Candy."  
  
"That's an excellent idea, Winston," said Egon. "Let's go and look at the old newspapers."  
  
Once in the library, they searched the microfilm for anything on Tom Candy. Ray spotted it first. "Here it is, guys."  
  
They all crowded around to look at the article and saw that it was dated 1979 - five years ago.  
  
"Doctor Thomas Candy, after losing his wife and only son in a tragic car accident in late September, disappeared on the night of December 18, 1979. His body was found after the snow melted. The sheriff believes he was lost in the blizzard and died, but many have speculated that he went there to die on purpose. We'll never know the true story. May he rest in peace," Egon read.  
  
Ray rewound the film and turned off the machine. "It sounds like he just needed to save someone in order to be with his family."  
  
Peter smiled and placed his arm around Ray's shoulder. "You did it again, Ray. You somehow managed to help a lonely spirit be free."  
  
Ray smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did. Come on, you guys. Let's go grab something to eat."  
  
The guys nodded. They all decided on pizza and headed for Pizza Hut, where they talked while waiting for their order.  
  
"Ray, are you going to be all right on the airplane?" Winston asked.  
  
Ray nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I-I've got to admit, I'm a little nervous but I'm ready to fly again."  
  
Winston smiled. "That's my main man," he said.  
  
Their order of two pizzas, one with pineapple and one with everything except anchovies arrived twenty minutes later. As she put the pizzas on the table, the waitress smiled at Egon and Janine quickly sat closer to Egon, glaring up at the woman while the others gave Peter a hard time about the pineapple.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, you have to try this!" he said.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Okay Peter, I'll bite." Ray smiled as Peter handed him a piece. "Wow… This is actually pretty good!"  
  
Peter smiled. "Told you," he said.  
  
Winston and Egon tried it too and liked it.  
  
"Very surprising, Peter," Egon said.  
  
"Why, Egon, because you like it?" Peter teased.  
  
"I like it, but only in a scientific sort of way."  
  
Peter whispered in Ray's ear, "That's his way of saying he loves it."  
  
Winston stood up. "I hate to spoil this happy moment, but we've got a plane to catch. Ray, are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"Winston, if I can't face this fear, I might as well leave The Ghostbusters. In our line of work, we face fear everyday. I'm not afraid to fly. I just hate small planes."  
  
"Don't worry, Ray. This one's a 747," Egon said.  
  
"Okay, guys and gal, let's hit the road. I'll pay the bill." The others nodded as they went to the car. Peter paid the bill and left a good tip. Once Peter joined them in the car, Egon drove to the airport.  
  
Ray gripped the seat's arms tightly as the plane taxied down the runway and arced up. He closed his eyes as the plane banked up and blew his breath out.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"I'm fine, Peter."  
  
"Okay, just checking."  
  
Ray smiled at Peter.  
  
After the plane landed at JFK and while the others got their luggage, Egon went to get Ecto. "Man, will I be glad to get home," Winston sighed as they waited outside for Egon to return.  
  
"Me too, Winston," said Peter just as Egon pulled up. After they all got inside Ecto, Peter raised his hand up, and acting as if he was a rich man ordering his chauffer around, he exclaimed, "Home, Jeeves!"  
  
"As you wish, but I want a raise."  
  
"Egon, if you get one, so do I," said Janine.  
  
Peter shook his head. "Not unless I do."  
  
The others looked at Peter and laughed.  
  
Later that night, Ray was in his bed, thinking. Peter, who was reading a magazine, noticed that he was still awake. "Come on, Tex," he said as he got out of bed. He pulled Ray to his feet and ushered him into the kitchen. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Ray smiled at Peter as they sat down at the table. "Nothing, Peter. Really, I was just thinking how lucky we are."  
  
"Oh you were, were you?" Peter asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Ray said. "I mean, we all could have died, but we didn't - and there's a ton of other times we could have died too and didn't... Do you think we're just meant to stay together somehow?"  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, Tex. Sometimes I do think that. We all watch out for each other. You, me, Egon, Winston, Janine – and even the Spud sometimes, too," said with a wink.  
  
Ray chuckled as he stood up. "Thanks for the talk, Peter. Goodnight."  
  
"Anytime, Ray. That's what I'm here for," replied Peter. "Goodnight." He watched as Ray left the kitchen. "Yeah... Fate has brought us all together - and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
The End 


End file.
